Histone deacetylases (HDACs) are a class of enzymes that regulate histone acetylation and thereby regulate gene expression.
HDAC inhibitors have been known to induce cell growth arrest, differentiation, and apoptosis in tumor cells. See, e.g., Lu et al., J. Med. Chem. 2005, 48, 5530-5535; Kulp et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 2006, 12, 5199-5206; and Ryan et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 2005, 23, 3912-3922. It has also been reported that they attenuate inflammation (e.g., mucositis induced by chemotherapy or radiotherapy) via suppressing the expression of pro-inflammatory cytokines See, e.g., I. M. Adcock, British Journal of Pharmacology, 2007, 150(7): 839-831; and Y. L. Chung et al., Carcinogenesis 2009 30(8): 1387-1397.
HDAC inhibitors are currently attracting great attention as potential anti-cancer and anti-inflammation agents.